spitvipercatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Teather Riffraff
Teather was a notorious roving male who fathered the famous Bucky Hunters and her littermates, Shy, Billy and Lee-ann. Riffraff Teather (??RRM???) was born in the Riffraff Pack. His mother was the dominate female and his father was the dominate male or a roving male. His littermates are unknown. Teather survived to adulthood and in 2000 he went roving with a few of his brothers. They mated with some of the Hunters females. He continued to rove throughout the year and often fathered the litters of many subordinate females. In November 2001, he and some of his brothers came across a group of evicted Hunters females. "Loners" The evicted females were Keeper, Ocean, Mandy, Flora, Judace and Lily. They had been evicted earlier in the month by the Hunters dominate female Trish and had not been alowed to return. The roving males accompanied them for less than a month. The dominate female in the short-lived pack was Judace while the dominate male was never established. They males quickly left the females to rove again and the six evicted females rejoined the Hunters. Most of the males, including Teather, rejoined the Riffraff while others were predated or dissapeared. The Hunters females all aborted with the exception of Lily, Mandy and Keeper. Lily and Mandy aborted while Keeper gave birth to her litter. However, the pups were killed by her mother Trish. Janko Teather continued to rove. In August 2003, he fathered his first litter by the new dominate female of the Hunters, Keeper. The kits were Shy, Lee-ann, Billy and Bucky, who all survived and grew up in the Hunters. He formed a coalition with several of his brothers shortly afterwards and began to rove. However, this time he would not be returning home. After roving for some while, the coalition returned to thier territory range in the hopes of rejoining their family. However, the Riffraff pack had died off from disease. Teather, his brothers, and newphews were forced to roam the reserve alone as a coalition called Janko. Teather was the oldest male and was given a radio collar so the pack could be followed. They survived on their own throughout 2003 and 2004, often joining wild females but the group would never last. The pack continued to loose members. Finally, in January 2005, the Janko roving males came across a pack needing defensive males. Warriors Earlier in the month, Sinbad, the natal dominate male, Spartacus, Ramadan, Vadican, Tigerus, Shy-Boo and Yathrib had left their birth pack to rove and had joined the Vexos. This ment that it was easy for the remaining Janko males to immigrate into the Warriors. However, there were still young males in the Warriors who wanted to fight them. Juani, Teather, Desporado, Fidnadden and The Crafter, all the surviving Janko males, won the fight to remain part of their new pack. Juani and Desporado, the biggest males in the coalition, began fighting for dominance in the Warriors and Juani finally won. He became the pack's new dominate male beside the Warriors dominate female Ranga. In March, Ranga gave birth to Juani's litter. Teather had become and uncle and worked hard raising the new kits named Suni, Shia and Shittle. In April, however, Shittle was bitten by a snake and died when she fell behind. Teather went into the small den after his niece and was also bitten and died. Category:Riffraff Individuals Category:Subordinate Males Category:Deceased Individuals